Channel4doc cs
(Czech) Úvod 4. září 2006 vysílala anglická televizní stanice Channel 4 hodinový dokument o scientologii ve Svobodné zóně. Autorská práva k tomuto pořadu patří stanici Channel 4 -- není ve veřejné doméně. Terril Park se stanice ptal, zda je možné distribuovat DVD kopie pořadu jednotlivcům ve Svobodné zóně, a bylo mu řečeno, že samozřejmě. Tato wiki stránka a podobné stránky jako "Channel4doc_ru" nebo "Channel4doc_fr" jsou k tomu, aby mohl být k dotyčnému pořadu vytvářen přepis a překlad mnoha lidmi na celém světě současně, aniž by docházelo ke zdvojené práci. Toto je v duchu svolení od Channel 4, protože Scienowiki určitě nepřitahuje širokou veřejnost mimo scientologickou komunitu. Bude-li mít Channel 4 námitky, tyto stránky budou smazány. přepis (Czech) 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:06,840 Pokud Ježíš uměl proměnit vodu ve víno, 2 00:00:09,650 --> 00:00:12,440 proč nedělal důležitější věci? 3 00:00:12,450 --> 00:00:15,900 Kdybys byl synem Boha a měl ty schopnosti 4 00:00:15,910 --> 00:00:19,800 nezařizoval bys ožíračku na svatbě přátel. 5 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:22,850 Zastavil bys hladovění. 6 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:29,250 Ano, udělal to na té hoře, s rybami a s bochníky chleba. 7 00:00:29,550 --> 00:00:31,550 Ale to zorganizoval on. 8 00:00:31,600 --> 00:00:34,550 To bylo to nejmenší, co mohl udělat pro nasycení lidí. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Pardon, chci jen dopálit křesťany. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Jmenuji se Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:44,700 Jsem autor, herec, režisér, moderátor, model, (žert) herečka... 12 00:00:44,750 --> 00:00:49,240 Reakcemi na mou nastávající cestu byly buď smích, nebo pohrdání. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 Mám deset dnů, abych našel Boha - 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 s pomocí scientologie. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,424 Hardeepe! 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:01:00,499 Jdi do hajzlu! 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,900 DĚKUJI! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,540 Tvůj problém je: Jsi hlupák. 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,590 Opakuji auditovací povel. 20 00:01:10,000 --> 00:01:12,300 Vymyl jsem ti mozek. 21 00:01:12,450 --> 00:01:14,790 V tom už žádná tajemství nejsou. 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 Svět uvidí, že Hardeep má vymytý mozek. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:21,100 Už nikdy nedostaneš žádnou práci. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,850 Jak se budou cítit, člověče? Řekl jsi "vymytý mozek?" 25 00:01:30,350 --> 00:01:33,850 Začátečníkův průvodce k L. Ronu Hubbardovi 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,450 Jedna věc, kterou mi rodiče jako dítěti vštípili, byla, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:45,350 a je to i v sikhistických písmech, že existuje mnoho cest k Bohu. 28 00:01:45,700 --> 00:01:50,100 Scientologická duchovní cesta začala uprostřed 20. století. 29 00:01:50,200 --> 00:01:52,500 Objevil ji L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,749 spisovatel sci-fi, který tehdy žil v Kalifornii. 31 00:01:56,750 --> 00:02:02,250 Kritici ji zavrhli jako pouhou módní filozofii atomového věku. 32 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,300 Scientologové věří, že všichni lidé jsou duchovní bytosti, 33 00:02:07,400 --> 00:02:12,400 kterým brání žít naplno negativní zážitky z minulosti 34 00:02:12,500 --> 00:02:17,120 v jejich podvědomí, takže pak mají těžké uspět. 35 00:02:17,130 --> 00:02:22,500 Scientologové tvrdí, že takové vzpomínky řeší v tzv. "auditingu". 36 00:02:22,800 --> 00:02:26,150 To je prý směs poradenství a zpovědi 37 00:02:26,200 --> 00:02:30,450 a měří se přístrojem jménem "e-metr". 38 00:02:30,550 --> 00:02:34,100 O tomto rituálu se mimo Církev ví málo. 39 00:02:34,400 --> 00:02:39,400 Auditing má hojit duševní jizvy nasbírané během mnoha životů, 40 00:02:39,950 --> 00:02:43,350 a umožňuje tak žít v osvíceném stavu. 41 00:02:48,400 --> 00:02:52,900 Církev se dnes ráda ukazuje v tom nejlepším světle. 42 00:02:53,000 --> 00:02:57,900 Řeknu to bez obalu. Scientologie má odpovědi. 43 00:02:58,000 --> 00:03:01,750 Máte-li neúspěchy, prostě vám chybí nástroje 44 00:03:01,776 --> 00:03:04,650 pro dosažení toho, po čem toužíte. 45 00:03:05,500 --> 00:03:09,400 Proč ji někteří z nejznámějších lidí na světě opěvují, 46 00:03:09,450 --> 00:03:12,450 i když Církev čelí obviněním ze sektářství, 47 00:03:12,550 --> 00:03:15,700 z vymývání mozku a z tichých porodů? 48 00:03:16,900 --> 00:03:21,800 Vymyjí mi mozek, nebo zjistím, že mohou dát, co slibují, 49 00:03:21,801 --> 00:03:25,800 a poskytnout duchovní nástroje pro celé lidstvo? 50 00:03:25,900 --> 00:03:30,284 Nejvíc se s ženou bojíme, že mi vymyjí mozek. 51 00:03:30,800 --> 00:03:34,150 Požádali jsme Církev o spolupráci při natáčení. Řekli: 52 00:03:34,250 --> 00:03:38,450 "Aby bylo jasno, je zvláštní, že jste do pořadu vybrali komika, 53 00:03:38,500 --> 00:03:42,950 který nevěří v organizované náboženství. To je urážlivé." 54 00:03:43,400 --> 00:03:49,775 Urážlivé. Ale aspoň v Los Angeles uznali, že jsem komik. 55 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:54,000 Kvůli různým omezením jsme mou duchovní cestu 56 00:03:54,032 --> 00:03:56,785 nemohli prozkoumat v Scientologické církvi. 57 00:03:56,990 --> 00:04:01,483 Já se však dozvěděl, že scientologie se vyučuje i mimo Církev. 58 00:04:01,831 --> 00:04:05,600 Trvalo jí jen 30 let, než dosáhla své reformace. 59 00:04:06,032 --> 00:04:10,989 Půjdu do svobodné zóny, k scientologickým protestantům. 60 00:04:13,435 --> 00:04:16,703 Církev se k nim chová jako ke kacířům. 61 00:04:16,820 --> 00:04:19,700 Ani si nesmějí říkat scientologové. 62 00:04:20,934 --> 00:04:23,000 Je těžké je kontaktovat. 63 00:04:23,100 --> 00:04:26,589 Nejdříve jsem se přes Internet spojil s Los Angeles. 64 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,600 Roland, bývalý člen církve, je osobnost svobodné zóny. 65 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 Co se stalo v Církvi koncem 70. let? 66 00:04:34,454 --> 00:04:37,500 Církev bývala velmi dynamická. 67 00:04:38,270 --> 00:04:41,800 Kolem roku 1982 přišla náhlá změna. 68 00:04:41,900 --> 00:04:45,350 Církev převzal její současný management 69 00:04:45,401 --> 00:04:49,150 a vyhnal hodně tehdejších vedoucích. 70 00:04:50,100 --> 00:04:55,889 Ti po odchodu z Církve zakládali své vlastní organizace 71 00:04:55,920 --> 00:05:02,153 poskytující v zásadě totéž, co Církev, ale mimo její vliv. 72 00:05:02,550 --> 00:05:08,247 Internet znamenal rozkvět tzv. svobodné zóny, 73 00:05:08,300 --> 00:05:12,531 tedy lidí mimo Církev, kteří jsou pořád scientology 74 00:05:12,802 --> 00:05:17,985 a aktivně propagují a používají tzv. technologii. 75 00:05:18,037 --> 00:05:21,020 Roland mi dal radu do mého auditovacího sezení, 76 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,659 nevídaného očistného rituálu a klíče k osvícení. 77 00:05:26,145 --> 00:05:28,032 Co bych měl na své cestě dělat? 78 00:05:29,142 --> 00:05:31,828 Dělejte všechno upřímně a naplno. 79 00:05:32,419 --> 00:05:36,200 Máte své věci, kterým nechcete čelit. 80 00:05:36,984 --> 00:05:39,802 To, co jste udělal a nechcete se přiznat, 81 00:05:39,900 --> 00:05:44,200 vaše ostudné slabosti, o kterých nechcete mluvit. 82 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:49,130 V sezení se na to všechno nakonec budete muset podívat. 83 00:05:49,803 --> 00:05:53,105 Je to těžké, má to víc úrovní, chvíli to trvá. 84 00:05:53,684 --> 00:05:56,917 Není to snadné, ale stojí to za to. 85 00:05:57,631 --> 00:06:01,368 Pokud se to dělá s auditorem s dobrými úmysly. 86 00:06:02,850 --> 00:06:06,800 Kruci! Snad ze mě tenhle film neudělá trosku. 87 00:06:11,000 --> 00:06:12,924 Ty nemáš strach? 88 00:06:13,980 --> 00:06:17,400 Jasně, že nemáš strach, ty tím projít nemusíš! 89 00:06:23,360 --> 00:06:27,986 Teď mám dost nahnáno, i když přesně nevím z čeho. 90 00:06:28,200 --> 00:06:33,173 Abych se na auditing připravil, potřebuji průvodce a rádce. 91 00:06:33,500 --> 00:06:36,700 S jistými obavami jsem odjel na Saint Hill. 92 00:06:37,150 --> 00:06:41,189 U East Grinsteadu je duchovní domov L. Rona Hubbarda 93 00:06:41,200 --> 00:06:43,450 a centrum Církve v Británii. 94 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:48,500 Setkávám se tu s Dominicem, přeběhlíkem z vysoké pozice v Církvi. 95 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:52,036 Jaký je pohled na tvůj bývalý domov? 96 00:06:52,350 --> 00:06:54,530 Je to krásné místo. 97 00:06:54,587 --> 00:06:56,617 Už se tam nesmíš objevit, ne? 98 00:06:56,700 --> 00:06:58,997 No jo, to dá rozum. 99 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,617 To je prostě život. 100 00:07:01,890 --> 00:07:04,099 Kvůli obavám z reakcí Církve 101 00:07:04,100 --> 00:07:07,181 trval Dominic na setkání mimo své bydliště. 102 00:07:07,281 --> 00:07:09,775 Jsou skvělí a věří v to, co dělají. 103 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:14,582 Smůla je, že tam jsou lidé, kteří rozhodují o tvém osudu, 104 00:07:14,777 --> 00:07:17,559 a pokud neděláš to, co chtějí, 105 00:07:17,950 --> 00:07:20,566 pak lítáš v pořádném průšvihu. 106 00:07:21,178 --> 00:07:27,013 Z církve Dom přešel do evropské svobodné sítě praktikující scientologii. 107 00:07:28,040 --> 00:07:31,636 Skupina lidí, kteří odešli, vytvořila tzv. "Rons orgy". 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Přátelé L. Rona Hubbarda ho znali jako "Rona", 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,714 a tak založili Rons orgy. 110 00:07:36,900 --> 00:07:40,808 Rons orgy používají jen technologii L. Rona Hubbarda. 111 00:07:40,946 --> 00:07:43,478 Máme Rons orgy, Scientologickou církev, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,941 a pak svobodnou zónu jako obecnou věc. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,976 Ale Rons orgy sestávají z mnoha malých organizací. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:52,711 Ano, z mnoha. - Ze statisíců, z miliónů? 115 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 Ne, takhle velká ta síť není. 116 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Deset, patnáct, dvacet pracovníků, a vytvořil bys jednu organizaci. 117 00:07:59,850 --> 00:08:05,835 Tato síť v Evropě roste a vzkvétá třeba v Rusku, mimo dosah právníků Církve. 118 00:08:05,900 --> 00:08:09,315 Budeme trochu cestovat a uděláš si představu. 119 00:08:09,316 --> 00:08:12,619 Dominic souhlasil, že bude mým průvodcem a rádcem. 120 00:08:12,620 --> 00:08:15,100 Co bych měl udělat dál? 121 00:08:15,207 --> 00:08:19,758 Chceš vědět, o čem je scientologie. Přečti si knihu, nastuduj kurz. 122 00:08:19,891 --> 00:08:26,600 Dobrý kurz na úvod by byl HQS, "Hubbardův kvalifikovaný scientolog". 123 00:08:27,951 --> 00:08:33,567 Přečti si knihu "Dianetika". Přečti si něco jako "Základy myšlení". 124 00:08:33,717 --> 00:08:35,265 Pověz mi o mostě. 125 00:08:35,379 --> 00:08:38,906 Dobrá. Když budeme předpokládat, 126 00:08:39,136 --> 00:08:43,000 že se chceš dostat do vyššího stavu bytí 127 00:08:43,100 --> 00:08:46,355 a místo, kde jsi teď, je nižší stav bytí 128 00:08:46,503 --> 00:08:48,784 a chceš do vyššího stavu bytí, 129 00:08:49,013 --> 00:08:51,191 musíš se tam nějak dostat. 130 00:08:51,291 --> 00:08:55,058 Podstatné je, že pokud nejdeš správnou cestou, 131 00:08:55,158 --> 00:08:58,058 skončíš v příšerné propasti. 132 00:08:58,275 --> 00:09:01,029 A proto jdeš po mostě. 133 00:09:01,535 --> 00:09:05,491 Ronovy texty ti v podstatě ukazují cestu. 134 00:09:05,742 --> 00:09:09,621 Most je nejdůležitější pojem v učení L. Rona Hubbarda. 135 00:09:09,721 --> 00:09:11,909 Jsou to vlastně dva mosty vedle sebe. 136 00:09:12,226 --> 00:09:15,232 Na jednom zkoumáte své podvědomí; 137 00:09:15,382 --> 00:09:18,239 druhý vám pomáhá s vědomým životem. 138 00:09:18,339 --> 00:09:21,650 Na podvědomé části procházíte auditingem. 139 00:09:22,575 --> 00:09:25,017 Praktická strana je sled školení 140 00:09:25,125 --> 00:09:28,150 s cílem zlepšit jedincovu komunikaci. 141 00:09:32,356 --> 00:09:35,900 Odmítla mě Církev, objevil jsem svobodnou zónu 142 00:09:36,097 --> 00:09:39,987 a našel rádce, který mě povede základním školením. 143 00:09:39,987 --> 00:09:43,079 Projdu-li, bude mě prý auditovat. 144 00:09:43,340 --> 00:09:44,907 Školení je v Moskvě. 145 00:09:45,158 --> 00:09:48,780 Procestuji 4 země, budu objevovat svobodnou zónu 146 00:09:48,780 --> 00:09:50,948 a po cestě budu studovat. 147 00:09:54,198 --> 00:09:58,705 Uvědomte si, že o scientologii čtu a dozvídám se průběžně. 148 00:09:58,706 --> 00:10:03,668 Před touto cestou jsem ji nestudoval a teď zjišťuji 149 00:10:03,669 --> 00:10:05,950 dvě velmi zajímavé věci: 150 00:10:06,187 --> 00:10:10,914 V scientologii nejsou velká tajemství ani velké otázky víry, 151 00:10:10,914 --> 00:10:14,376 nemusíte jí jednoduše věřit. 152 00:10:14,814 --> 00:10:17,484 Pokouší se dokázat vše, co říká. 153 00:10:17,484 --> 00:10:22,306 Lidé ji velmi kritizují, protože její písma vypadají prostince, 154 00:10:22,306 --> 00:10:28,705 a já k ní byl také kritický jako k filozofii a psychologii pro hloupé, 155 00:10:28,705 --> 00:10:32,204 ale vlastně je neuvěřitelně univerzální. 156 00:10:32,204 --> 00:10:34,918 To je zcela v souladu s dojmem, 157 00:10:35,145 --> 00:10:38,173 že v ní nejsou žádné záhady ani tajemství. 158 00:10:38,494 --> 00:10:41,603 Je pro lidi, komukoli k dispozici. 159 00:10:49,998 --> 00:10:54,950 Seznamuji se s Maxem, vedoucím Rons orgu ve Švýcarsku. 160 00:10:55,457 --> 00:10:57,774 Max povede školení v Moskvě. 161 00:10:58,000 --> 00:11:01,298 Chci se zapsat do kurzu, ale nejdřív mě prověří 162 00:11:01,298 --> 00:11:04,950 Max, ale i jeho studenti a rodina. 163 00:11:06,216 --> 00:11:12,000 Zkuste rozlišovat mezi Církví a scientologií. Oddělte tyto věci. 164 00:11:12,302 --> 00:11:18,529 Být katolíkem nutně neznamená totéž, co křesťanství, že? 165 00:11:18,529 --> 00:11:21,424 Mrzí vás, že už nejste v Církvi? 166 00:11:21,689 --> 00:11:23,698 Ne, ne. 167 00:11:24,426 --> 00:11:26,886 Na začátku jsem myslel, že to je filozofie. 168 00:11:27,136 --> 00:11:30,568 Jindy zas, že to je jakási psychologie. 169 00:11:30,568 --> 00:11:35,296 Nemohl jsem pochopit, proč se tomu říká náboženství. 170 00:11:35,296 --> 00:11:41,667 Pro mě je to filozofie s duchovním rozměrem 171 00:11:42,015 --> 00:11:47,226 i tím, že se skrze ni můžete zlepšit. 172 00:11:47,793 --> 00:11:52,231 Nalézáte odpovědi pro svůj život. 173 00:11:52,455 --> 00:11:57,477 Nalézáme vědění, a pak nemusíme věřit. 174 00:11:57,478 --> 00:12:00,031 Užije se díky moudrosti a pravdě v ní. 175 00:12:00,038 --> 00:12:04,990 Nelze řídit lidi bez pravdy nebo jejich víry, že to je pravda. 176 00:12:04,991 --> 00:12:08,887 Nemusím se chodit modlit, nejíst to a jíst ono, 177 00:12:08,888 --> 00:12:11,686 nechávat se ostříhat nebo ne. 178 00:12:11,687 --> 00:12:15,866 Nemusím ve svém životě dělat nic jinak, 179 00:12:15,867 --> 00:12:19,734 jde jen o to, že někdo za mnou dochází domů 180 00:12:19,784 --> 00:12:23,550 nebo dochází sem a auditujeme. To je jediná změna 181 00:12:23,551 --> 00:12:27,485 a můj život se po každém auditingu zlepšuje a zlepšuje. 182 00:12:27,585 --> 00:12:29,938 Moc nerozumím vašemu švýcarskému přízvuku. 183 00:12:32,967 --> 00:12:34,393 Věříte v Boha? 184 00:12:35,234 --> 00:12:45,846 Ne ve smyslu, že existuje vyšší moc mimo mě. Tomu nevěřím. 185 00:12:46,565 --> 00:12:47,736 Věříte v Boha? 186 00:12:47,737 --> 00:12:49,877 Ano, ale mám zvláštní definici. 187 00:12:50,360 --> 00:12:53,499 Vždy jsem se ptala: "Kdo je Bůh?" 188 00:12:53,500 --> 00:12:58,162 "Co je Bůh?" a když jsem začala se scientologií, 189 00:12:58,163 --> 00:13:03,663 našla jsem ve starém velkém slovníku definici, 190 00:13:03,664 --> 00:13:10,727 ve které stálo: "mimozemská duchovní bytost" 191 00:13:10,728 --> 00:13:14,228 a já si řekla: To je pro mě v pořádku. 192 00:13:14,664 --> 00:13:17,504 Absence shody o Bohu byla osvěžující, 193 00:13:17,572 --> 00:13:20,853 ale já chtěl zjistit něco o auditingu. 194 00:13:20,854 --> 00:13:23,650 Když držíte plechovky, teče vámi proud. 195 00:13:23,651 --> 00:13:26,304 Je velice slabý, ani ho necítíte. 196 00:13:27,199 --> 00:13:29,376 Když dostanete otázku nebo povel 197 00:13:29,377 --> 00:13:31,468 a pocítíte stres, 198 00:13:31,469 --> 00:13:35,316 zvýší se odpor, který vaše tělo klade elektřině, 199 00:13:35,317 --> 00:13:37,785 což se ukáže na auditorově e-metru. 200 00:13:38,635 --> 00:13:41,049 Nejsem ohledně auditingu o nic moudřejší, 201 00:13:41,050 --> 00:13:44,912 ale MÁME Maxovo svolení natáčet na školení v Moskvě. 202 00:13:44,996 --> 00:13:48,680 Mám teď 2 dny a 1300 km, abych se dostal do formy. 203 00:13:49,410 --> 00:13:51,763 Tohle potřebuju probrat. 204 00:13:51,764 --> 00:13:56,244 "Scientologie to říká stručně. Akční cyklus se zdá být: 205 00:13:56,245 --> 00:13:59,999 Vytvořit, pak přežít, pak zničit" - Jo. 206 00:14:00,080 --> 00:14:04,008 L. Ron to popisuje: "Skutečný akční cyklus je: 207 00:14:04,009 --> 00:14:07,336 Tvořit, tvořit-tvořit-tvořit," - Mmm-hmm 208 00:14:07,358 --> 00:14:11,522 "tvořit, tvořit proti, žádné tvoření, nicota". 209 00:14:13,600 --> 00:14:15,085 Dobře. 210 00:14:16,970 --> 00:14:18,350 Diskutuj. 211 00:14:19,018 --> 00:14:21,366 Na tom není moc, no víš, já... 212 00:14:22,958 --> 00:14:27,099 Chci říct, já tomu rozumím, jen si nejsem jistý, 213 00:14:27,100 --> 00:14:29,562 v čem je jádro věci. - Ano. 214 00:14:30,679 --> 00:14:34,324 Tak navrhni... - TY mi řekni, jak to je. 215 00:14:34,325 --> 00:14:38,739 Zajímá mě TVÁ definice skutečného akčního cyklu. 216 00:14:38,740 --> 00:14:40,989 Ne, takhle to nefunguje. - Dobrá. 217 00:14:40,990 --> 00:14:45,500 Možná bych měl číst dál a začne to do sebe zapadat. 218 00:14:45,550 --> 00:14:48,950 Myslím, že jo. - Je to teprve 2. kapitola. 219 00:14:50,250 --> 00:14:54,519 Co třeba vařit jídlo, je to "tvoření"? 220 00:14:55,800 --> 00:15:01,105 Jistě, dobrý příklad. Tak jo, vařit jídlo. 221 00:15:01,206 --> 00:15:03,738 Takže vařit jídlo je tvořit ho. - Dobře. 222 00:15:03,792 --> 00:15:07,264 Jíst ho je přežívat. - Určitě? 223 00:15:07,265 --> 00:15:11,631 A když je jídlo snědené, zničil jsi ho. 224 00:15:13,500 --> 00:15:18,690 Vlak dorazil do Mnichova a já musel scientologickou knihu schovat. 225 00:15:19,871 --> 00:15:22,648 Žena, se kterou se tu setkám, vysvětlí proč. 226 00:15:28,162 --> 00:15:33,300 Od roku '96, když chcete úřednické místo, 227 00:15:33,350 --> 00:15:35,579 musíte podepsat papír, 228 00:15:35,800 --> 00:15:38,849 kde stojí, že NEJSTE scientolog. 229 00:15:38,850 --> 00:15:42,759 Jen scient... - Jen v scientologii, ne v Církvi. 230 00:15:42,760 --> 00:15:48,588 Nezajímá je žádná jiná víra, jestli věříte v Boha, nebo ne, 231 00:15:48,589 --> 00:15:50,790 ptají se jen na scientologii? - Ano. 232 00:15:50,791 --> 00:15:56,700 "Podporujete určité... Pracujete podle metod L. Rona Hubbarda?" 233 00:15:56,701 --> 00:16:01,156 Velmi konkrétní otázky. Musíte to vyplnit do každé práce 234 00:16:01,164 --> 00:16:03,999 ve státní správě? - Ano, když... 235 00:16:04,000 --> 00:16:08,526 Vědí vaše děti o scientologii? - Slovo "scientologie" moc nepoužívám, 236 00:16:08,527 --> 00:16:12,551 protože ho mohou použít před někým nesprávným. 237 00:16:12,589 --> 00:16:16,613 Někteří přátelé říkají: "Nechci tě vídat, jsi nebezpečná." 238 00:16:17,110 --> 00:16:20,025 Scientologická církev vás nemá ráda. - Mmm-hmm. 239 00:16:21,292 --> 00:16:23,259 Německé úřady vás nemají rády. - Mmm-hmm. 240 00:16:23,991 --> 00:16:26,893 Kdo vás má rád? Kdo vás podporuje? Kdo vám pomáhá? 241 00:16:26,894 --> 00:16:28,624 Přátelé, kteří ji znají. 242 00:16:28,821 --> 00:16:33,100 Pro váš život by bylo snadnější se scientologie vzdát. 243 00:16:33,355 --> 00:16:37,000 Ano, pak by ale život byl obtížnější. 244 00:16:38,300 --> 00:16:42,450 Víte, poslední dny jsem mluvil s řadou scientologů. 245 00:16:42,570 --> 00:16:45,166 Všichni říkají totéž. - Mmm-hmm. 246 00:16:45,167 --> 00:16:49,555 Říkají: "Život je lepší, snadnější." - Jo, jo. 247 00:16:49,556 --> 00:16:52,777 Také věřím, že jednou přijde čas, 248 00:16:52,778 --> 00:16:55,959 kdy o tom bude možné mluvit bez problémů. 249 00:16:56,309 --> 00:16:58,635 A když jsem jedna z prvních 250 00:16:58,750 --> 00:17:02,711 tisíců lidí ve svobodné zóně, podílím se na tom. 251 00:17:03,000 --> 00:17:07,900 I první křesťané to měli tvrdé a pak se stali velkým náboženstvím. 252 00:17:09,600 --> 00:17:13,300 Co na scientologii tolik z nás odrazuje, 253 00:17:13,400 --> 00:17:16,900 a jiné nutí obětovat pro ni svobodu? 254 00:17:18,156 --> 00:17:21,234 Existuje-li odpověď, je buď v knihách, které čtu, 255 00:17:21,235 --> 00:17:25,239 nebo na školení daleko za bývalou Železnou oponou. 256 00:17:33,500 --> 00:17:35,700 Zase nerozumím. 257 00:17:35,794 --> 00:17:38,680 Musíte pochopit, že "Základy myšlení" 258 00:17:38,931 --> 00:17:42,835 jsou napsány neuvěřitelně jednoduchým jazykem. 259 00:17:42,968 --> 00:17:46,657 Opravdu v nich není jediné obtížné slovo. 260 00:17:47,443 --> 00:17:53,600 Jenom jsou zvláštně napsané, nic takového jsem nikdy nečetl. 261 00:17:54,000 --> 00:17:59,907 "Auditujeme-li preklíra, pro zvýšení jeho konání 262 00:17:59,957 --> 00:18:06,280 použijeme procesy na účinek. Tuhle otázku fakt nechápu: 263 00:18:06,643 --> 00:18:11,150 "Jaký účinek bys mohl vytvořit na otci?" 264 00:18:15,837 --> 00:18:18,300 Rozumím jednotlivým slovům, 265 00:18:18,570 --> 00:18:22,362 všem slovním druhům, 266 00:18:22,973 --> 00:18:25,388 ale ne významu té věty. 267 00:18:25,931 --> 00:18:30,849 Až začneš kurz, nejdřív se v něm naučíš, jak studovat. 268 00:18:30,880 --> 00:18:36,099 Ale při studiu této knihy je jediným úvodem do studia 269 00:18:36,100 --> 00:18:40,350 tahle "důležitá poznámka" na začátku: 270 00:18:40,400 --> 00:18:44,017 "Vždy si definujte nepochopené slovo nebo frázi." 271 00:18:44,049 --> 00:18:47,100 Já rozumím všem slovům v knize. 272 00:18:47,200 --> 00:18:51,853 Otevři ji, kdekoli, a vyzkoušej mě. Já je znám dobře. 273 00:18:51,854 --> 00:18:55,493 Ne, to neříkám. Naprosto chápu tvou situaci. 274 00:18:55,494 --> 00:19:00,306 Ale tohle je jediné, cos dostal k tomu, jak studovat. 275 00:19:00,406 --> 00:19:02,793 Ke studiu je toho mnohem víc. 276 00:19:02,893 --> 00:19:04,566 Měl bych přestat číst? 277 00:19:04,567 --> 00:19:09,256 Ne, vedeš si skvěle. Žádný problém. Rovnáš si to v hlavě. 278 00:19:09,322 --> 00:19:11,650 Jsem spokojen, jak to jde. 279 00:19:11,750 --> 00:19:16,433 Což je opravdu dobré. Každý může studovat knihu, 280 00:19:16,434 --> 00:19:22,008 a pokud pochopíš pětinu nebo desetinu tak, 281 00:19:22,214 --> 00:19:24,527 že po dočtení řekneš: 282 00:19:24,528 --> 00:19:29,164 "Aha, no jo," no tak to je o desetinu lepší, 283 00:19:29,165 --> 00:19:32,032 než tu desetinu nepoznat, ne? 284 00:19:32,517 --> 00:19:34,431 To jsou jednoduché počty. - Jo. 285 00:19:36,139 --> 00:19:38,472 S těmi nemám žádný problém. 286 00:19:40,000 --> 00:19:41,753 Vždyť je to tak. 287 00:19:41,754 --> 00:19:46,855 Jestli to bavilo o půlku víc než mě, bylo to 2x tolik... 288 00:19:46,859 --> 00:19:49,579 To ani nejsou počty, ale aritmetika. 289 00:19:59,856 --> 00:20:05,640 Koukej na ten sníh. Nádhera! Neuvěřitelný materiál! 290 00:20:05,641 --> 00:20:09,516 Úžasné. Chtělo by to lyže! 291 00:20:10,134 --> 00:20:14,255 Můj scientologický rádce si hraje jako malý. 292 00:20:14,320 --> 00:20:18,402 A co má být? - Ty mě chceš učit o L. Ronovi? 293 00:20:19,450 --> 00:20:21,250 Neřáde! 294 00:20:27,522 --> 00:20:33,000 Tato konference je v nepoužívaném pionýrském táboře 295 00:20:33,032 --> 00:20:37,834 bez jakýchkoli, opravdu žádných informačních cedulí. 296 00:20:37,946 --> 00:20:42,766 Zjevně chtějí, aby o nich nikdo nevěděl, ani my, 297 00:20:42,836 --> 00:20:45,115 ale nás čekají. 298 00:20:45,116 --> 00:20:48,395 Dostávám strach, jídla máme jen na týden 299 00:20:48,464 --> 00:20:50,900 a vodky jen na hodinu. 300 00:20:59,250 --> 00:21:00,997 Dobrý den. - Dobrý den. 301 00:21:01,018 --> 00:21:03,499 Jak se máte? - Dobře. A vy? 302 00:21:03,500 --> 00:21:05,954 Tři polibky. Nezapomněl jsem. 303 00:21:06,000 --> 00:21:07,550 Moc rád vás vidím. 304 00:21:07,551 --> 00:21:10,800 Já taky. - Přivezli jsme s sebou sníh. 305 00:21:16,620 --> 00:21:19,200 Tady budete studovat. - Dobře. 306 00:21:20,555 --> 00:21:24,853 Budete se učit základy o životě. 307 00:21:25,511 --> 00:21:27,997 Bude tam část o komunikaci, 308 00:21:28,648 --> 00:21:31,250 bude tam část o emocích. 309 00:21:31,711 --> 00:21:38,250 Pak tam také budou základy o tom, co jste, 310 00:21:38,504 --> 00:21:42,144 např. thetan, mající mysl a tělo; 311 00:21:42,176 --> 00:21:46,310 thetan, to jste pouze vy samotný, 312 00:21:46,411 --> 00:21:48,811 duchovní bytost bez těla. 313 00:22:00,780 --> 00:22:03,550 Vítejte ve světě L. Rona Hubbarda. 314 00:22:08,400 --> 00:22:10,500 Týden v scientologii. 315 00:22:10,550 --> 00:22:15,650 Poznal jsem různé lidi a pár knih, ale chápal jsem málo. 316 00:22:15,800 --> 00:22:20,609 Do týdne chci dostat auditing. Dnes začínám studovat. 317 00:22:20,700 --> 00:22:26,800 Za tři dny chci dojít co nejdál v neoficiálním kurzu. 318 00:22:26,900 --> 00:22:30,600 Měl bych pak lépe chápat auditing. 319 00:22:31,250 --> 00:22:33,450 Je tam vysvětlení mostu: 320 00:22:34,100 --> 00:22:39,800 "Klene se přes propast bídy, ponížení a smutku 321 00:22:39,851 --> 00:22:45,200 na vyšší úroveň schopností a štěstí." To dává smysl. 322 00:22:45,650 --> 00:22:53,951 Pokud informace slepě přijímáte, i když se vám nezdají pravdivé, 323 00:22:54,000 --> 00:22:59,150 můžete skončit nešťastní. To je cesta k neschopnosti. 324 00:22:59,800 --> 00:23:02,580 Je to spíš čtení než cokoli... 325 00:23:03,005 --> 00:23:04,612 Zpět ke kurzu. 326 00:23:04,826 --> 00:23:07,800 Jo, já jsem... - Dobře, ale 327 00:23:07,901 --> 00:23:11,150 pokud od tebe něco chce, má to vyřídit přese mě. 328 00:23:11,151 --> 00:23:14,140 Když něco potřebuješ, zavolej mě. 329 00:23:14,147 --> 00:23:19,500 Takže nemám mluvit s... - Ne když studuješ, teď jsi student. 330 00:23:29,750 --> 00:23:32,032 Je to jako kdysi ve škole. 331 00:23:35,770 --> 00:23:42,325 Něco z toho mi přijde povýšenecké. Možná kvůli mému egu. 332 00:23:42,424 --> 00:23:48,450 Ale něco z toho je naprosto přesné 333 00:23:48,650 --> 00:23:51,600 a něco z toho je nanic. 334 00:23:56,600 --> 00:24:02,350 Po pár hodinách čtení jsem napsal první z pojednání o životě. 335 00:24:02,468 --> 00:24:07,625 Výborně. Naprosto úžasné. - Budu dostávat známky? 336 00:24:07,830 --> 00:24:11,300 Ne. Ale prošel jsi. 337 00:24:12,850 --> 00:24:14,800 Čas na plastelínu. 338 00:24:19,750 --> 00:24:24,933 Účelem modelování je dát hmotnou podobu myšlenkám. 339 00:24:25,041 --> 00:24:28,950 Jako všechno v scientologii je to zprvu snadné. 340 00:24:39,039 --> 00:24:44,464 Guma, dřevo, tuha. To je tužka. 341 00:24:46,150 --> 00:24:51,899 Mám toho hodně. Každý z kurzů je rozdělen na části. 342 00:24:52,100 --> 00:24:58,542 V každé části je četba a cvičení a těmi je nutné všemi projít. 343 00:24:58,604 --> 00:25:00,857 Skvělé... Pokračuj. 344 00:25:02,867 --> 00:25:06,750 "Skvělé," řekl. "Pokračuj." To budu. 345 00:25:07,029 --> 00:25:08,210 Ale po přestávce. 346 00:25:08,897 --> 00:25:12,150 Píše věci jako o hledání pravdy. 347 00:25:12,820 --> 00:25:18,450 Můj systém, říká, není ten nejlepší systém, 348 00:25:18,500 --> 00:25:21,500 ale je to fungující systém. 349 00:25:21,950 --> 00:25:25,870 Také říká, že musíte najít svou vlastní pravdu. 350 00:25:25,914 --> 00:25:30,450 Přesně jako Dominic ve vlaku mi neříkal svou pravdu, 351 00:25:30,451 --> 00:25:32,900 ale abych našel vlastní pravdu. 352 00:25:34,861 --> 00:25:36,963 Dobrý den. - Dobrý, dobrý. 353 00:25:36,964 --> 00:25:39,369 Jak se máte? - Dobře, děkuji. A vy? 354 00:25:39,370 --> 00:25:43,650 Ráda bych vás seznámila s touhle milou ženou. 355 00:25:43,651 --> 00:25:46,750 Co? Dobrý den. - Jak se vám líbí? 356 00:25:46,800 --> 00:25:48,842 Rozkošná - Že ano? 357 00:25:48,967 --> 00:25:53,853 Mě se moc líbíte. I jí se moc líbíte. 358 00:25:54,200 --> 00:25:56,772 Nezlob se, pojď sem. 359 00:25:57,318 --> 00:26:02,750 Chce se vás zeptat, jak se jmenujete. 360 00:26:03,009 --> 00:26:04,109 Hardeep. 361 00:26:04,309 --> 00:26:05,623 Ještě jednou prosím. 362 00:26:05,719 --> 00:26:07,550 Hardeep - Hardíp 363 00:26:07,600 --> 00:26:09,450 Hardeep - Hardeep? 364 00:26:09,474 --> 00:26:11,417 Ano. - Je to správně? 365 00:26:11,532 --> 00:26:13,966 Ano. - Ale, já jsem Helen 366 00:26:14,100 --> 00:26:16,500 a ona... - ...utíká pryč. 367 00:26:17,019 --> 00:26:20,026 I přes jejich vřelost cítím frustraci. 368 00:26:20,068 --> 00:26:23,500 Není mi jasné, jak mě hrátky s plastelínou 369 00:26:23,551 --> 00:26:27,150 a něžné listování slovníkem přivedou k Bohu. 370 00:26:27,650 --> 00:26:31,475 Koukni se tady na vyčerpání, 371 00:26:31,525 --> 00:26:39,350 je to stav krajní tělesné nebo duševní únavy nebo kolapsu. 372 00:26:40,117 --> 00:26:43,800 Já vím, co to je, nepotřebuju slovník. 373 00:26:43,850 --> 00:26:47,200 No tak ukaž, že je vyčerpaný... 374 00:26:47,250 --> 00:26:52,152 Je vyčerpaný, protože v práci dělá tohle a doma tohle. 375 00:26:52,187 --> 00:26:55,784 Prokaž mi laskavost. - Už to nechci předělávat. 376 00:26:55,785 --> 00:27:01,179 Ukaž to v tom. - Je to stejné, už není co ukázat. 377 00:27:01,279 --> 00:27:04,848 Nevidím vyčerpání, ale že je zmatený. 378 00:27:04,904 --> 00:27:09,200 Tady je vyčerpání z plastelíny. Koukni se na mě. 379 00:27:11,417 --> 00:27:15,550 Vidím, že jsme se dostali do slepé uličky. 380 00:27:15,600 --> 00:27:18,639 Snad ne. Pojďme prostě dál. 381 00:27:18,705 --> 00:27:22,200 Nemůžeme jít dál, než to doděláme. 382 00:27:22,250 --> 00:27:25,750 Tohle je absurdní. Já tomu rozumím. 383 00:27:30,383 --> 00:27:36,517 Tohle mě teda točí. Vždyť je to absurdní. Copak to není jasné? 384 00:27:37,488 --> 00:27:40,519 Tobě to není jasné? Jdi do háje. 385 00:27:42,850 --> 00:27:47,350 Ale nemysli si, že oceňuji, když jsi na mě hodný. 386 00:27:55,000 --> 00:28:00,850 Komunikace. - Afinita. - Aha, afinita, - realita, komunikace. 387 00:28:01,000 --> 00:28:05,650 Já se podívám sám. - Promiň. - V pořádku. 388 00:28:06,000 --> 00:28:09,200 Vymodeloval jsem soulož psů, 389 00:28:10,550 --> 00:28:15,277 jak si očichávají zadky a jak souloží. 390 00:28:15,350 --> 00:28:18,100 Jsem inteligent s doktorátem. 391 00:28:18,200 --> 00:28:21,400 Asi mám trochu problém s autoritou. 392 00:28:21,500 --> 00:28:25,315 Nemám rád, když mi někdo říká, co mám dělat. 393 00:28:25,450 --> 00:28:28,850 Byl se mnou trpělivý a povzbuzoval. 394 00:28:28,950 --> 00:28:34,450 Opravdu se snažil, je milý a je ke mně tolerantní, 395 00:28:34,500 --> 00:28:39,000 i když méně trpěliví by to asi nedokázali. 396 00:28:42,200 --> 00:28:46,150 Každý večer byla na školení malá slavnost, 397 00:28:46,150 --> 00:28:49,450 kde se potvrzovalo, co lidé dosáhli. 398 00:28:54,600 --> 00:28:57,550 A po ní, podle ruské tradice, 399 00:28:57,600 --> 00:29:01,950 debata o životě a o Bohu nad silným čajem. 400 00:29:02,250 --> 00:29:07,450 Je to víc o chápání a poznávání, než o víře v něco. 401 00:29:07,550 --> 00:29:10,680 Věříte v Boha? - Ne. 402 00:29:12,078 --> 00:29:13,999 Vím, že Bůh je. 403 00:29:15,000 --> 00:29:18,000 Scientologové věří, že jsou věčné duše, 404 00:29:18,032 --> 00:29:21,550 ale definice Boha je na člověku samotném. 405 00:29:23,032 --> 00:29:26,600 Dnes jsem mimo třídu, na cvičení. 406 00:29:27,820 --> 00:29:34,350 Přizpůsobená zenová meditace vás učí se při auditingu nevrtět. 407 00:29:34,450 --> 00:29:40,032 Zvládl jsem půl hodiny, kdežto tito lidé tu seděli už tři dny. 408 00:29:40,349 --> 00:29:43,550 Dnes začínám auditorský trénink. 409 00:29:43,600 --> 00:29:47,950 Auditor nesmí reagovat na nic, co by druhý mohl říci; 410 00:29:48,032 --> 00:29:52,100 reakce by mohla způsobit falešné měření na e-metru. 411 00:29:52,200 --> 00:29:56,300 Cílem tohoto cvičení je dopálit svého oponenta. 412 00:29:56,400 --> 00:30:00,650 Jeden hraje roli auditora, druhý roli auditovaného. 413 00:30:00,755 --> 00:30:05,175 Až řeknu: "To stačí" nebo "Chyba," cvičení končí. 414 00:30:05,300 --> 00:30:07,350 Připraven? Start. 415 00:30:07,500 --> 00:30:11,250 Povím ti malé tajemství. Jen mezi námi: 416 00:30:11,800 --> 00:30:16,630 Od první chvíle, kdy jsme začali spolupracovat, 417 00:30:16,750 --> 00:30:19,032 jsem ti chtěl dát pusu. 418 00:30:19,750 --> 00:30:22,100 Tohle chci zdůraznit. 419 00:30:22,150 --> 00:30:24,830 Víš, jak lidi mluví o vymývání mozku? 420 00:30:25,032 --> 00:30:27,240 Vymyl jsem ti mozek. 421 00:30:27,341 --> 00:30:30,630 Svět uvidí, že Hardeep má vymytý mozek. 422 00:30:30,703 --> 00:30:33,640 Už nikdy nedostaneš žádnou práci. 423 00:30:35,650 --> 00:30:38,861 Ty jsi fakt Angličan, co? Skrz naskrz. 424 00:30:40,035 --> 00:30:42,376 Z národa anglického. 425 00:30:43,986 --> 00:30:46,605 Ne? No tak dobře. 426 00:30:48,128 --> 00:30:50,810 To stačí. To stačí. 427 00:30:50,811 --> 00:30:53,800 Už se mnou takhle nikdy nemluv! 428 00:30:54,954 --> 00:30:57,977 Jak? - Jsem tě nažhavil! 429 00:30:58,000 --> 00:31:01,100 Takže ti můžu nadávat a ty ani nemrkneš? 430 00:31:01,101 --> 00:31:05,675 Popravdě řečeno, nejspíš na mě něco najdeš. 431 00:31:06,350 --> 00:31:08,000 Takže začneme. 432 00:31:09,715 --> 00:31:13,160 Proč se zabýváš nulou jako já? Chceš pusu? 433 00:31:14,005 --> 00:31:19,000 Víš vůbec, kdo jsi? Zdáš se mi ztracený v životě. 434 00:31:19,350 --> 00:31:21,975 Kolik ti je? 35, 36? 435 00:31:22,300 --> 00:31:25,650 Kde to jsi? Co děláš? Čeho jsi dosáhl? 436 00:31:25,850 --> 00:31:27,850 Chtěl bys být mnou, co? 437 00:31:28,000 --> 00:31:32,700 A doufáš, že pokud budeš ve mně, přímo ptákem... 438 00:31:33,000 --> 00:31:35,750 Ale nemáš ho tak velkého, co? 439 00:31:36,450 --> 00:31:39,850 Jó, ty jsi Němec, to teda musí být macek! 440 00:31:42,100 --> 00:31:43,240 Chyba! 441 00:31:46,300 --> 00:31:51,400 Je v tobě chycený teplouš s trochou nadváhy. 442 00:31:51,550 --> 00:31:55,043 Chyba. Jsi hňup! 443 00:31:55,657 --> 00:31:59,250 Večer budu tvým medvědem. Chtěl bys? 444 00:31:59,350 --> 00:32:03,534 Budu na řetězu, tancovat kolem ohně... 445 00:32:03,535 --> 00:32:04,450 Ne? 446 00:32:08,800 --> 00:32:11,850 Sbližuji se s mým supervizorem. 447 00:32:12,500 --> 00:32:15,900 Vzpomněl jsem si, co Dom řekl ve vlaku: 448 00:32:16,000 --> 00:32:19,032 "Pokud to není zábava, není to scientologie." 449 00:32:19,223 --> 00:32:20,750 Začal jsem to chápat. 450 00:32:22,800 --> 00:32:26,048 V dalším cvičení musí zkoušený dokázat, že jeho otázku: 451 00:32:26,110 --> 00:32:30,515 "Létají ptáci?", nebo "Plavou ryby?" zodpovíte, aniž ho vyrušíte. 452 00:32:30,615 --> 00:32:33,120 Vracím se k auditovací otázce? 453 00:32:33,178 --> 00:32:35,598 Létají ptáci? - Řekl jsi "vracím", nebo "opakuji"? 454 00:32:35,698 --> 00:32:38,390 Opakuji auditovací otázku: Létají ptáci? 455 00:32:38,880 --> 00:32:40,872 Létají ptáci? Ano, létají. 456 00:32:40,972 --> 00:32:42,406 Výborně. - Výborně. 457 00:32:42,750 --> 00:32:48,450 Pak jsme se prohodili, a tak jsem si mohl vybít frustraci z plastelíny. 458 00:32:54,768 --> 00:32:57,600 Dobrá, jsem připraven. 459 00:32:57,900 --> 00:33:01,032 Létají ptáci? - Jdi do hajzlu. 460 00:33:01,150 --> 00:33:03,561 Opakuji auditovací povel. Létají ptáci? 461 00:33:03,600 --> 00:33:05,150 Jdi do hajzlu. 462 00:33:05,267 --> 00:33:07,936 Opakuji auditovací povel. Létají ptáci? 463 00:33:07,937 --> 00:33:10,350 To je otázka, ne povel, ty troubo. 464 00:33:10,926 --> 00:33:12,839 Dobře. 465 00:33:16,820 --> 00:33:18,249 Plavou ryby? - Jó. 466 00:33:18,349 --> 00:33:20,518 Děkuji. Plavou ryby? - Blé. 467 00:33:20,604 --> 00:33:23,998 Děkuji. Plavou ryby? - Neřekl jsem, že ano. Chyba. 468 00:33:24,098 --> 00:33:27,236 Už jsem odpověděl. Proč se na to pořád ptáš? 469 00:33:27,336 --> 00:33:31,012 Normální postup, kámo. - Nejsem tvůj kámo. 470 00:33:31,093 --> 00:33:33,092 Nevadí. Opakuji auditovací otázku: 471 00:33:33,310 --> 00:33:35,001 Létají ptáci? 472 00:33:35,283 --> 00:33:37,810 Nevím. Létají, nebo se hýbeme my? 473 00:33:37,910 --> 00:33:42,672 Víš, co myslím? Nehybně visí ve vzduchu a my... 474 00:33:44,187 --> 00:33:47,220 Létají ptáci? - Co je létání? O to tu jde. 475 00:33:48,000 --> 00:33:52,000 Dobrá otázka. Najdeme to ve slovníku. - Cože?! 476 00:33:53,108 --> 00:33:56,059 Tady, "létání". Už je ti to jasné? 477 00:33:56,097 --> 00:33:57,400 Výborně! - Výborně! 478 00:33:57,500 --> 00:33:58,574 Opakuji auditovací otázku: 479 00:33:58,825 --> 00:34:01,405 Létají ptáci? - Co je to slovník? 480 00:34:02,800 --> 00:34:04,120 Dobrá otázka. 481 00:34:04,121 --> 00:34:06,471 Je "slovník" ve slovníku? - Myslím, že jo. 482 00:34:06,472 --> 00:34:10,350 A jak jinak říct "lexikon"? - Víš co? - Co? 483 00:34:10,351 --> 00:34:12,180 Opakuji auditovací otázku. 484 00:34:12,181 --> 00:34:14,100 Rybaří ptáci? 485 00:34:19,000 --> 00:34:22,400 Tohle je úplně hypnotické. 486 00:34:22,450 --> 00:34:26,439 Pokud někdo scientologii obviňuje z vymývání mozku, 487 00:34:26,440 --> 00:34:29,570 asi to pochází z tohohle. - Z toho cvičení? 488 00:34:29,620 --> 00:34:33,300 Opakuji, opakuji, opakuji, až na to, 489 00:34:33,350 --> 00:34:37,150 že lidi si můžou myslet, že se ptáš proto... 490 00:34:37,400 --> 00:34:41,750 tebe odpověď vlastně nezajímá, ne? - To fakt ne. 491 00:34:41,800 --> 00:34:43,850 Tebe snad taky ne? - Ne. 492 00:34:43,851 --> 00:34:47,782 Chceš vědět: Odpověděl jsem, nebo jen blbnu? 493 00:34:47,882 --> 00:34:51,885 Moc nechápu, co teď dělám. Jen vám to sděluji. 494 00:34:51,985 --> 00:34:55,000 Jak byla ta řádka? - "Tos vylít, brachu!" 495 00:34:55,353 --> 00:34:58,150 Přečteš to, vezmeš za své 496 00:34:58,247 --> 00:35:03,423 a předáš to od sebe jako bytosti přímo ke mně. 497 00:35:03,522 --> 00:35:07,522 "Nechápete-li, proč 'motyka', pak jste tupec." 498 00:35:07,622 --> 00:35:12,302 Čím víc zábavy, tím víc dávala legrační cvičení smysl. 499 00:35:12,402 --> 00:35:19,338 Mají vám umožnit jasně se zeptat a bez reagování získat odpověď. 500 00:35:19,339 --> 00:35:21,864 To je klíčová auditovací dovednost. 501 00:35:21,964 --> 00:35:24,644 "Nepamatujete si jaké věci?" - Děkuju. 502 00:35:25,000 --> 00:35:26,401 Dobře. 503 00:35:26,450 --> 00:35:29,540 "Račte přijmouti tento elegantní náprstek". 504 00:35:29,600 --> 00:35:32,500 Stačí. Tohle není moc vhodné. 505 00:35:32,550 --> 00:35:34,600 Mám to zopakovat? - Jo. 506 00:35:34,868 --> 00:35:36,800 "Co vy tu děláte?" - Dobře. 507 00:35:36,911 --> 00:35:40,468 "Co vy tu děláte?" - Jo? 508 00:35:40,894 --> 00:35:42,600 "Co vy tu děláte?" - Nic. 509 00:35:42,700 --> 00:35:45,250 Stačí. Jsi skvělý. Prošel jsi. 510 00:35:45,300 --> 00:35:47,750 Výborně. Chceš dělat na mně? 511 00:35:47,800 --> 00:35:49,300 Hmmm, později. 512 00:35:51,363 --> 00:35:53,184 Nejsem připravený na auditing? 513 00:35:54,583 --> 00:35:58,177 Jsi vcelku připravený. - Tak mě audituj! 514 00:35:58,985 --> 00:36:01,032 Nejsem tvůj auditor. 515 00:36:01,650 --> 00:36:04,747 Vážně, proč mě nechceš auditovat? 516 00:36:04,750 --> 00:36:07,970 Co by se dělo, kdybych tě auditoval? 517 00:36:08,269 --> 00:36:11,350 Za prvé, držím se pravidla, 518 00:36:11,400 --> 00:36:16,861 že audituju jen ty, u kterých cítím, že jim můžu pomoci. 519 00:36:16,910 --> 00:36:19,048 Myslíš, že při tom nebudu upřímný? 520 00:36:19,174 --> 00:36:22,221 Myslím, že by to nefungovalo. - Věříš mi? 521 00:36:22,222 --> 00:36:27,138 Vcelku ti věřím. - Děkuju. Opakuji auditovací otázku. 522 00:36:28,706 --> 00:36:33,284 Neobtěžuj můj turban. Snaží se mě svléknout. 523 00:36:39,400 --> 00:36:41,450 Víte, co vidím? 524 00:36:43,528 --> 00:36:47,600 Vidím šťastné, duchovně uvědomělé, 525 00:36:48,178 --> 00:36:51,700 sebevědomé, láskyplné, dávající lidi, 526 00:36:52,953 --> 00:36:54,900 to vidím. 527 00:36:55,801 --> 00:37:02,337 A chápu, jak dávat lidem nástroje pro zvládání života, 528 00:37:02,355 --> 00:37:08,700 dávat lidem přesnost, dávat lidem určitou cestu, jak řešit problémy, 529 00:37:08,701 --> 00:37:11,032 která vychází z reality, 530 00:37:11,721 --> 00:37:14,350 zlepšuje kvalitu jejich života. 531 00:37:16,950 --> 00:37:20,911 Třetí den jsem se vzbudil svěží. 532 00:37:21,019 --> 00:37:23,590 Začínalo mi svítat. 533 00:37:23,650 --> 00:37:28,625 Už dlouho mi nedalo tolik informací tolik smyslu 534 00:37:28,675 --> 00:37:31,204 za tak krátkou dobu. 535 00:37:48,600 --> 00:37:50,750 Dobře? Start. 536 00:37:50,850 --> 00:37:56,731 V emočních cvičeních hrajeme různé úrovně od euforie do smrti. 537 00:37:56,831 --> 00:38:00,250 Pochopení této stupnice zlepší vaši komunikaci. 538 00:38:00,300 --> 00:38:04,233 Je nanic zkoušet mluvit s rozzuřeným nadšeně. 539 00:38:04,333 --> 00:38:10,217 Tohle bych označil za chybu, protože mě fakt deprimuješ. 540 00:38:12,850 --> 00:38:16,313 Chyba. Vypadáš jako po styku. - Co? 541 00:38:17,150 --> 00:38:20,018 Neser se do toho, jak vypadám! - Jdi do hajzlu. 542 00:38:20,114 --> 00:38:22,300 Ty tam jdi! - Dvakrát! 543 00:38:22,320 --> 00:38:24,995 Třikrát. - Cokoli myslíš, víc. 544 00:38:25,031 --> 00:38:28,850 Dělej si to sám. - Plus jedna. Plus jedna. Plus jedna. 545 00:38:30,200 --> 00:38:33,500 Neuvěřitelné! - "Neuvěřitelné!" 546 00:38:36,750 --> 00:38:38,900 Teď to budu dělat já, ano? 547 00:38:39,000 --> 00:38:41,200 Jsi v tom hrozně dobrý. 548 00:38:41,250 --> 00:38:47,850 Řeknu ti proč: Ta kniha je tak dobře napsaná, že to chápeš. 549 00:38:48,100 --> 00:38:52,150 Měl bys ji číst poctivě, ne ve spěchu. 550 00:38:52,350 --> 00:38:57,000 Sedni si k ní a čti, a uvidíš tu stupnici tónů. 551 00:38:57,250 --> 00:39:01,750 Díky ní teď chci své děti vychovávat jinak. 552 00:39:03,190 --> 00:39:05,347 Děsí mě, že kráčím tímto 553 00:39:05,397 --> 00:39:10,200 bulvárem vědění, kde vše dává smysl, 554 00:39:10,412 --> 00:39:16,095 okna jsou natřená nabílo, obloha je modrá a stromy zelené. 555 00:39:17,029 --> 00:39:20,837 A děsím se, že řeknu: "Přijímám to všechno" 556 00:39:20,838 --> 00:39:24,252 a špatně odbočím do Bizarní. 557 00:39:31,846 --> 00:39:35,000 Začal jsem natolik věřit své látce, 558 00:39:35,032 --> 00:39:38,006 že mi docházejí obtížné otázky. 559 00:39:38,006 --> 00:39:43,042 Zajímaly by mě věci, o kterých asi nemluvíte moc rád, 560 00:39:43,043 --> 00:39:45,600 Pokud to můžu říct přímo, 561 00:39:45,700 --> 00:39:52,100 v souvislosti s LRH se mluví o kosmických lodích, mimozemšťanech... 562 00:39:52,692 --> 00:39:59,950 LRH někdy mluví o mimozemšťanech. Říká, že jsou kolem rasy, 563 00:40:00,000 --> 00:40:05,896 že se staly věci a že existují techniky, které na Zemi neznáme. 564 00:40:05,990 --> 00:40:08,014 Jistěže o TOM mluví. 565 00:40:08,780 --> 00:40:12,240 Max se otázce taktně vyhnul. A z dobrého důvodu. 566 00:40:12,348 --> 00:40:17,282 Otázka mimozemšťanů je kapitolou Genesis scientologických písem, 567 00:40:17,282 --> 00:40:19,400 a je považována za posvátnou. 568 00:40:19,450 --> 00:40:21,431 Kdybych chtěl studovat dál, 569 00:40:21,432 --> 00:40:25,250 nakonec bych se to dozvěděl, ale ne dřív. 570 00:40:25,850 --> 00:40:30,450 Věříme na anděly a na démony, ale ne na mimozemšťany; 571 00:40:30,500 --> 00:40:32,900 ti by vlastně dávali víc smyslu. 572 00:40:33,250 --> 00:40:35,364 Prvním krokem k těmto znalostem 573 00:40:35,414 --> 00:40:38,751 je můj další krok v scientologii: auditovací sezení. 574 00:40:44,820 --> 00:40:47,800 Čeho se na auditingu bojím? 575 00:40:48,750 --> 00:40:52,600 Co auditing obnáší? Co potřebují vědět? 576 00:40:52,700 --> 00:40:55,975 Nevím. Nikdy jsem to neviděl. 577 00:40:56,354 --> 00:41:01,879 Ani to nechci nechat točit. Odpověď dost nanic. 578 00:41:09,650 --> 00:41:14,000 Vracím se do Británie projít rituálem, o kterém jsem studoval: 579 00:41:14,105 --> 00:41:15,605 auditingem. 580 00:41:16,100 --> 00:41:19,100 Pocítím očištění, nebo vymytý mozek? 581 00:41:19,622 --> 00:41:23,350 Po spoustě přemítání jsem nakonec souhlasil, 582 00:41:23,400 --> 00:41:27,380 aby se tento nejosobnější prožitek točil. 583 00:41:37,300 --> 00:41:41,249 Chvíle, k níž se už dva týdny blížím 584 00:41:41,250 --> 00:41:44,578 se zvědavostí i hrůzou. Auditing. 585 00:41:44,579 --> 00:41:48,350 Význam cvičení v Moskvě by se měl vyjasnit. 586 00:41:48,400 --> 00:41:52,793 Doba sezení se prý nedá odhadnout. 587 00:41:53,250 --> 00:41:57,700 Mám se uvolnit, soustředit, a hlavně proces nerozebírat; 588 00:41:57,700 --> 00:41:59,850 pak by nefungoval. 589 00:42:00,000 --> 00:42:05,701 Kvůli osobní povaze auditingu se bude natáčet na automatiku. 590 00:42:42,950 --> 00:42:47,545 Děkuji. Až ti řeknu, postupně svírej plechovky 591 00:42:47,575 --> 00:42:50,250 a po lehkém stisku povol. 592 00:42:50,360 --> 00:42:54,975 Výborně. Zhluboka se nadechni a vydechni pusou. 593 00:42:57,646 --> 00:43:00,200 Dobrá, unavený nejsi, ne? - Ne. 594 00:43:00,300 --> 00:43:03,695 Brání nám něco začít? - Ne. 595 00:43:03,872 --> 00:43:07,082 Dobře. Toto je sezení. 596 00:43:08,058 --> 00:43:09,150 Dobrá. 597 00:43:10,600 --> 00:43:14,195 Jaká je definice slova "chvíle"? 598 00:43:17,014 --> 00:43:18,698 Minulost. 599 00:43:18,745 --> 00:43:22,200 Jaká je definice slova "nějaký"? 600 00:43:22,550 --> 00:43:25,250 Jakýkoli, neurčený. 601 00:43:25,550 --> 00:43:30,100 Fajn. A jaká je definice slov "vybavit si"? 602 00:43:31,327 --> 00:43:34,550 Vzpomenout si. - Výborně. V pořádku. 603 00:43:34,600 --> 00:43:38,600 Další povel je: Vybav si nějakou chvíli. 604 00:43:39,009 --> 00:43:42,150 Má svatba. - Děkuji. 605 00:43:42,607 --> 00:43:44,150 Vybav si nějakou chvíli. 606 00:43:45,750 --> 00:43:50,609 Ulice kolem mé školy, Hill Street v Glasgow. 607 00:43:51,610 --> 00:43:55,200 Jak jako miminko držím balónek. 608 00:43:55,741 --> 00:44:00,350 Výborně. Jaká je definice slova "komunikace"? 609 00:44:01,800 --> 00:44:04,300 Předání myšlenky a potvrzení. 610 00:44:04,644 --> 00:44:07,150 Vybav si komunikaci. 611 00:44:09,410 --> 00:44:11,400 Jak táta řekl, 612 00:44:11,500 --> 00:44:17,400 že jsem jeho nejchytřejší syn, jenže se nesnažím. - Chápu. 613 00:44:21,800 --> 00:44:24,100 Co znamená "čelit"? 614 00:44:24,750 --> 00:44:27,017 Stát tváří v tvář. 615 00:44:27,300 --> 00:44:30,839 A slovo "by"? - Podmiňovací způsob. 616 00:44:30,929 --> 00:44:35,500 Jaká je definice slova "rád"? - Mít afinitu. 617 00:44:35,650 --> 00:44:38,300 Dobře. Čemu bys rád čelil? 618 00:44:41,816 --> 00:44:43,813 Rozmluvě s rodiči. 619 00:44:51,872 --> 00:44:53,543 Čemu bys rád čelil? 620 00:44:55,092 --> 00:44:58,950 Problémům ve vztahu s mým starším bratrem. 621 00:45:00,852 --> 00:45:05,581 Dobrá. Chci s tebou něco udělat. - Dobře. 622 00:45:06,117 --> 00:45:10,038 Chtěl bych vzít tu sklíčenost kvůli bratrovi. 623 00:45:10,250 --> 00:45:13,600 Chci ji ohodnotit a s tebou zkontrolovat. 624 00:45:13,772 --> 00:45:18,600 Jdeme na to. Byl to zlom v afinitě? ...realitě? 625 00:45:18,947 --> 00:45:21,745 ...komunikaci? ...porozumění? 626 00:45:22,760 --> 00:45:25,620 Dobrá. Je to zlom v komunikaci. 627 00:45:27,000 --> 00:45:29,300 Chtěl bych být lepším bratrem. 628 00:45:29,350 --> 00:45:31,271 Problém je možná ten, 629 00:45:31,321 --> 00:45:33,780 že když se na sebe podíváme, 630 00:45:33,830 --> 00:45:37,400 asi víme, co přesně se děje. 631 00:45:37,500 --> 00:45:41,170 On ví, že nemůže říct nic o nich, 632 00:45:41,220 --> 00:45:45,495 protože jinak na ně začne myslet. 633 00:45:45,807 --> 00:45:48,900 Myšlenky v hlavě můžeš potlačovat. 634 00:45:49,150 --> 00:45:53,650 Když je vyslovíš, dodáš jim váhu a hmotu. 635 00:45:55,450 --> 00:45:58,000 Takže jen tak tlacháme. 636 00:45:58,900 --> 00:46:00,250 Chápu. 637 00:46:00,850 --> 00:46:02,417 Jak to vypadá teď? 638 00:46:05,529 --> 00:46:08,529 Líp... Cítím se lehčí. 639 00:46:08,579 --> 00:46:12,600 Hádám, že má ručka plave. - Vskutku ano! 640 00:46:13,786 --> 00:46:16,158 Trochu se mi motá hlava. 641 00:46:16,190 --> 00:46:20,650 Aha. To se někdy stává. - Dobře. 642 00:46:23,089 --> 00:46:24,550 Konec sezení. 643 00:46:25,257 --> 00:46:30,250 Naprosto senzační. Nemohlo to dopadnout líp. 644 00:46:30,350 --> 00:46:33,043 Hodně mě to potěšilo, fakt. 645 00:46:33,115 --> 00:46:37,201 Hotovo. To byl ten tajemný auditing. 646 00:46:37,201 --> 00:46:40,700 Už vidíte, co učili v Moskvě? 647 00:46:41,400 --> 00:46:45,248 Musel jsem chápat slova v otázkách. 648 00:46:45,251 --> 00:46:49,084 Nejdřív projdeme slova. Co znamená "čelit"? 649 00:46:49,200 --> 00:46:50,793 Potřebujeme slovník. 650 00:46:50,794 --> 00:46:54,271 "Vždy si definujte nepochopené slovo." 651 00:46:54,272 --> 00:46:56,684 Koukni se tady na vyčerpání. 652 00:46:56,887 --> 00:46:59,708 Otázky musí znít stejně. 653 00:46:59,718 --> 00:47:01,188 Vybav si komunikaci. 654 00:47:01,318 --> 00:47:04,167 Létají ptáci? - Jak to, že to nevíš? 655 00:47:04,367 --> 00:47:05,632 Vybav si komunikaci. 656 00:47:06,310 --> 00:47:07,782 Já létám, víš? 657 00:47:07,882 --> 00:47:08,923 Děkuji. 658 00:47:09,019 --> 00:47:14,032 Tebe odpověď vlastně nezajímá, ne? - To fakt ne. 659 00:47:14,100 --> 00:47:17,351 Jediná reakce, která auditora zajímá, je e-metr. 660 00:47:17,660 --> 00:47:22,000 Čemu bys rád čelil? - Rozmluvě s rodiči. 661 00:47:23,200 --> 00:47:24,550 Dobře. 662 00:47:26,738 --> 00:47:31,800 Jsem na konci vyjímečné cesty. A můj názor? 663 00:47:31,900 --> 00:47:36,225 Každý mi tvrdil, že díky scientologii našel pohodu, 664 00:47:36,270 --> 00:47:39,724 což vedlo k jeho osvícení. 665 00:47:40,100 --> 00:47:42,100 Důležitá otázka zní: 666 00:47:42,200 --> 00:47:45,712 Našel jsem přes scientologii Boha? 667 00:47:45,785 --> 00:47:49,400 Za dva týdny, to je trochu moc na každé náboženství. 668 00:47:49,450 --> 00:47:56,250 Aspoň jsem pocítil, že scientologie zlepšuje životy skutečných lidí. 669 00:47:56,631 --> 00:48:01,032 Budu studovat scientologii dál? Tak to vůbec nevím. 670 00:48:01,150 --> 00:48:03,900 Scientologie je pořád neslušné slovo. Category:Translations